What It Seems Story Page
General Guidelines (This is for everyone yay.) *Don't make the content rushed. *Be sure to describe scenery, appearances, and locations well enough so that the reader can get a visible picture in their mind. *Make the dialogue full and complete, but not too serious. Think of the characters having an average conversation, and don't use big or small words that would pull them out of character. *Choose your words wisely. *If possible, start off each chapter with a hook that will make the target audience want more. *Make sure characters stay in character. 1. Blueberries and Carrots Incomplete. Nick Nicholas Piberius Wilde was a lucky fox. He had a great job, great friends, not to mention he was a respected hero of a gigantic mammal metropolis. And he owed it all to her: Judy Hopps, the farmgirl from the considerably overpopulated town of Bunnyburrow. Since they had truly met Nick began to smile more often, it being a genuine grin and not a fake smirk to win someone over. It was a good feeling, knowing that you were cared about and there would always be someone by your side. He knew that there was no longer room for doubt when it came to the rabbit cop; she was more determined and more dedicated to her job than anyone he ever knew, and it was clear that getting to where she was now had been a difficult journey. And no one knew more of her journey than Nick. He had been there to see a good portion of it, after all. For nearly a year they had fought crime together in the city of Zootopia, cruising the streets and chasing down unjust speeders. They worked hard, their cooperation never questioned, and Nick was confident that they were probably the best team around. Of course, he still loved to annoy and pester Judy, especially when she was tired and he knew that she was a fuse waiting to be lit. But the bunny wasn’t tired at all. She skipped alongside Nick, ears perked up and a pleased looked stuck on her face. He wasn’t surprised: earlier that day they had caught Weaselton once again trying to sell pirated movies, but catching him had been easy due to his business being set up in an alleyway. Judy was always elated at the thought of sweeping another criminal off the streets, and in Nick's opinion the minor chase had been a fun contrast against their usual patrolling. "A job well done, don't you think?" she asked Nick, hitting him lightly on the elbow. "I mean, it wasn't that hard to catch him, but it's definitely a nice change from chasing speeding cars." They were still in uniform and were now heading toward the subway, which, according to many officers, was a horrible way to get home due to the many stops it had, and Nick agreed completely. But Judy had insisted that they go to a diner nearby for dinner, and the fox had no choice but to accompany her. Nick looked down at Judy, shaking his head slowly. Sirens briefly disrupted his plans to reply, and the fox wondered how his companion could stand all of the city noise. He quickly shoved the thought away. "I'd hate to disagree with you, Carrots," he began, smirking, "but nothing beats chasing speeding cars." As if to make a point, the fox hesitated before pointing at a large blue truck that drove past them. "Too fast. Fast cars everywhere. Who will stop them? Could it be Officer Hopps and Wilde?" He finished his sentence dramatically before pointing at Judy and then at himself. But the rabbit merely frowned, looking unconvinced. "It's not as fun because I'm always the one driving. I can't savor the moment like you do while at the wheel. One wrong movement and the car could slip away." She paused, staring up at Nick with a snooty look. "Then again, I'm not entirely sure if you can even drive." As she finished her sentence, another car sped past, this time clearly going over the speed limit before parking at a small bakery close by. Nick gasped at his friend's retort, folding his arms and pinning back his ears. "Of course I can drive!" he replied, maneuvering in front of the rabbit so that they were now walking face-to-face. "Don't get any ideas, bunny. I once owned a convertible." He expected to get a different reaction out of Judy, but she still held her head up high with her arms folded. Frowning, Nick spun back around, once again walking beside the hare. They were nearing the diner, which was located in a less busy part of Downtown, and Nick wondered if anyone could hear his stomach growling. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case; he was walking right next to a mammal who could apparently detect expired meter maids that were relatively far away from her. "So," Judy said, breaking the silence, "what are you going to get at the diner?" Nick felt her purple stare burning into his skin as it commonly did when she asked a question, and he immediately knew the answer. "Blueberry pie," he replied, smiling. "And I assume that you'll be getting something with carrots, Carrots?" "Nope. Apple pie." The rabbit grinned, but Nick did not feel at all surprised by her answer. Next time he'd have to suggest cricket nuggets or grasshopper milkshakes. Sighing, he glanced ahead, noticing that the diner's sign had come into view. It was a cute little joint based on what Judy had told him, but he hadn't personally gone in there before, preferring fast food to keep up with his fast-paced lifestyle. Of course, Nick couldn't pass down the opportunity to get his paws on fresh blueberry pie, and the building looked somewhat peaceful tucked away in a corner. And if Judy said it was nice, it had to be nice. The little gray rabbit had zipped through all sorts of restaurants since arriving in Zootopia, more than Nick could count.